Upside Down!
by dement0r
Summary: Lily, a garota certinha agora é seu oposto. James, o pegador, agora só sabe estudar. Sirius, o mulherengo, até medo de mulher pode ter tem. Petter o calado e excluído se mostra mais confiante na sua vida. Remus, possui seu lado santo e diabólico. Marlene se mostra mais ingênua e um tanto preservada. Alice agora é estressada e nada calma. [...]
1. Pequena mentira

Aquele sinal infernal, na opinião de Lily Evans havia tocado. Afinal, ela odiava o barulho infernal que o sinal fazia, mas a garota esperava um segundo após o outro para sair daquela sala. Ela e suas amigas formaram um grupo chamado "As marotas", e quando se diz marotas, é marotas mesmo! Cada uma fazendo suas marotagens por aí.

Lily saiu da sala dando graças a Merlin por mais uma aula ter ido embora.

– Jay, Jay! – chamou ela, ao ver um garoto de cabelos negros e arrumados com gel. Ele estava segurando os livros fortemente, como se não quisesse ser percebido e se escondendo pelas sombras. – Me espere.

– Evans, você tem que aprender que eu para você não sou "Jay". – revirou os olhos.

– James, então. – sorriu.

– É POTTER, EVANS! – gritou, parecendo mais uma garota dando aqueles seus chiliques diários.

– Não seja tão grosseiro, Jay! – ele bufou tão forte que seu rosto foi ficando vermelho igual a uma pimenta. – Aceite sair comigo esta noite e eu te chamo de Potter.

– Estarei ocupado, Evans.

– Com o quê?

– Estudando, garantindo meu futuro, coisa que você não faz.

– Tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer do que isto. Há uma regra para mim: "Não devo seguir as regras, pois as marotas possuem uma única regra".

James deu as costas para Lily e a deixou ali. O garoto já estava cansado das pedidas para sair constantes, era o dia todo, até por bilhetes, uma vez ele já recebeu um escrito "Jay, meu gatinho, não tenha medo da água e venha para um encontro comigo no lago negro. Com muito amor e beijos. – Lily", ela simplesmente não aceitava o fato de receber o primeiro não de James, e ficou decida de conseguir um sim. Garota mimada, na opinião no garoto.

– Srt. Evans? – ela escutou a voz da professora Minerva e logo revirou os olhos.

– Sim? – voltou-se para a professora e diretora de sua casa, a Grifinória.

– Devo lhe informar que seu traje não está apropriado para seu uso escolar.

– E quem disse o que é apropriado?

– As regras da escola.

– Eu só sigo as regras que falam que regras são inúteis.

Realmente ela não seguia, as normas da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts falavam claramente que não se deve usar roupas inapropriada para o momento. Lily estava com seus cabelos presos charmosamente com um lápis com algumas mesas caindo, sua saia mostrava que foi cortada com a magia de sua varinha e estava bastante curta, dentro de suas vestes a camisa de mangas longas estava presa em um nó e sua gravata amarrada na cintura como um cinto.

– Peço que vá trocar suas vestimentas agora.

– Sinto muito professora Minerva, mas tenho meu horário de almoço e simplesmente não posso perde-lo. – e com uma piscada passou pela professora e se dirigiu ao salão comunal desfilando ao invés de andar.

Ela simplesmente não tinha medo de ficar em detenção, pois acredite, esta era uma grande violação das normas do colégio que até então era tão organizado.

– Lily! – um corvino chamou a atenção da garota, era seu ex-namorado, pena que não tinha dado muito certo, foi o relacionamento mais duradouro da garota, na verdade um dos únicos. Durou 3 anos.

– Jason! – ela sorriu para o garoto de cabelos cor de âmbar e olhos verdes como a clorofila que há nas plantas.

– Poderia almoçar com você? – pobre Jason, ainda não percebe que a Lily não lhe ama mais, na verdade ele não se cansa de correr atrás dela, é como se fosse a ruiva com o James Potter.

– Hã... – mastigou seu chiclete para pensar. – Eu não posso, tenho que trocar minhas vestimentas, coisa séria, sabe? Tia Mimi vai me colocar de "castigo" se eu não trocar.

– Eu posso te esperar.

Lily estava bufando por dentro, como um garoto era tão insistente? Mas ela não sabia que a própria era assim.

– Desculpe, não vai dar. Não posso mais andar com você.

– Por quê?

– Hã... – mastigou mais uma vez. – Eu estou... – ela olhou em volta procurando esperanças de alguma idéia surgir na sua cabeça. E então ela avistou o Sirius Black, melhor amigo de James Potter, andando com passos largos e ligeiros. – estou namorando o Sirius!

Sirius ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado arregalou os olhos.

– O que você disse? – Jason lutava para não desmaiar ali mesmo.

– Foi o que você ouviu. Eu e o Six nos apaixonamos. – Sirius piscava com toda a sua força.

– Pensei que era apaixonada pelo o Potter.

– E sou.

– E como você esta com o Black?

– Na verdade era.

– Não estou lhe entendendo. – franziu a testa.

– Então não entenda! Dá licença que eu e o Six vamos almoçar.

Lily puxou Sirius corredor à frente.

– Você está maluca? – Sirius empurrou os óculos para perto de seus olhos acinzentados. Possui uma postura totalmente torta e era alto, sempre andava com livros em suas mãos, cabelos negros e lisos penteado cuidadosamente e simetricamente. Lily acreditava que se Sirius não fosse tão reservado seria bastante famoso em Hogwarts, pelo menos pelas garotas.

– Ora Six, é apenas uma brincadeirinha para aquele camarada parar de correr atrás de mim como um cachorro louco.

– Olha quem fala. – ele revirou os olhos. – É isso que você faz com o James.

– Sinto muito, mas não me compare a ele. Minha época com o corvinoloucão já passou.

– Então me diga como quer sair com meu amigo se esta "saindo comigo"? – sua voz tremeu um pouco. Parecia que Sirius Black tinha nojo de garotas, de qualquer tipo de relacionamento que poderia ter com ele de colega até casados.

– Admito que não pensei nisso. Mas quem disse que ele vai ficar sabendo disso?

– Não confio nas pessoas daqui.

– Ah, então quer dizer que você não confia em mim? – ela se fingiu de ofendida.

Sirius revirou os olhos novamente.

– Agora vamos, antes que estes seres realmente pensem que estou tendo algum tipo de... relacionamento com você.

Sirius se virou e deixou Lily sozinha, a única coisa que ela teve a fazer foi andar (na verdade seu andado era mais um rebolado) até o salão principal.

Abriu a porta do grande salão e foi como se uma estrela tivesse chegado, todos os garotos possíveis olharam para Lily Evans.

– Lils! – Emelinne (a "Mel". Fazia parte do grupo "Marotas", menina até ousada, não pior que a Lily) olhou para a Lily assustada.

– Alguém chama meu nome divino? – seu sorriso era branco e largo.

– Você... Está com o Sirius Black? Aquele nerd?

Lily ficou incrédula, as noticias corriam rápido por ali.

– Não.

– Não é o que as pessoas dizem.

– O que elas dizem não me interessa, foi apenas para despistar o encosto do Jason.

– Lily Evans com Sirius Black, essa eu quero ver. – Marlene deu um riso.

– Eu não estou com ele, já disse.

– Agora é tarde, você sabe que até no jornal de Hogwarts vai sair?

A garota se arrependeu de tomar seu suco, se engasgou de tanta surpresa. As pessoas de Hogwarts são muito fofoqueiras.

"Fofoqueiros, por Merlin!" Lily pensou, mas falou:

– Mas... isso aconteceu à uns minutos atrás.

– O próprio Jason espalhou, parece que ele não gostou muito da idéia de você "estar" com o Black. – Marlene depositou mais uma garfada de comida em sua boca.

A ruiva respirou fundo.

– Ora essa, todo mundo sabe que quem eu realmente gosto é o James.

– Gostar não é sinônimo de querer sair. Sinto muito. – Alice brincou, Lily tinha tanta sorte com suas amigas.

Ela a fuzilou com os olhos.

– Vocês poderiam me deixar em paz pelo menos por um tempo. Merlin sabe como eu sofro com vocês.

Elas, que eram: Alice, Marlene e Emelinne riram de Lily.

Um pouco mais a frente estava o grupo de nerds no colégio: Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin – o equilibrado. Ligado aos estudos, mas divertido –, e Peter Pettigrew¹. – o ousado.

– O Bones está olhando para cá, parece que é para você Sirius. – Remus comentou.

Sirius se virou e olhou para a mesa da Corvinal que estava cheia, mas podia ver o rosto assustador de Jason Bones, o ex-namorado de Lily Evans.

Sirius estremeceu.

– O que você fez a ele?

– Nada, James, eu fiz nada.

– Ora, se você não tivesse feito ele não estaria olhando para cá. Vamos, diga logo.

– Bem, tem uma coisa... – ele parou e olhou para James. – Não, isso seria impossível.

– Você poderia nos dizer, por favor?

– Bom, Remus, até poderia, mas não tenho certeza do que penso.

– Não importa.

Sirius respirou fundo se encolhendo no assento.

– A Evans me usou para afastar o Bones de perto dela, disse que eu e ela estamos namorando.

– O quê?! – os olhos de James saltaram em órbita.

– Nem ela pensava que a notícia iria se espalhar tão rápido. – Sirius estava enrubescendo cada vez mais, mesmo não sendo necessário.

– Você e a Lily Evans estão juntos? – perguntou Remus, incrédulo.

– Mas é claro que não. Nunca me envolveria com... ela. – olhou pelo o canto do olho onde a ruiva se localizava enfatizando seu desprezo pela a garota, só não tinha mais que seu amigo James Potter. – Me envolvo apenas com coisas ligadas a ciências e nada mais.

– Não seja ridículo, a Evans não te usaria por nada. – Remus começou.

– Ela deve gostar de você. – pela a primeira vez na conversa Peter deu sua palavra, todos se voltaram para ele.

– Lave e bata nesta sua boca, não quero ter este tipo de ser ao meu lado. – Sirius mostrava expressão de raiva para o amigo.

– Não, acho que ela não gosta. A Evans sempre quer ter o que quer, não importa o preço que tenha que pagar... – James deu uma parada rápida para pensar. – Talvez ela apenas queira tirar o Jason de sua vida, o porquê eu não sei.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa que nós não sabemos, disso eu tenho quase certeza.

– Não me diga que vocês vão querer descobrir.

– Lógico que não, Sirius. Foi apenas uma hipótese.

E a conversa acabou ali. Jason continuava a olhar Sirius com toda sua raiva, e os alunos que ali se encontrava não disfarçavam olhar de Lily para Sirius e Jason.

* * *

Toda aquela mentira estava tornando o "mundinho perfeito" da Lily um caos. Logo na manhã do dia seguinte o mundo dela caiu, seu bom humor matinal se destruiu ao ver o Jornal de Hogwarts estampado em todos os lugares do salão principal. A frase "**Lily Evans e Sirius Black. Será verdade?**" estava destacada com corações saindo da mesma.

– Lils, querida. – a voz aguda e chata da Sarah Prewett chegou aos ouvidos da Lily. Ela se virou.

– O que quer, Prewett?

– Posso me sentar?

– Pode dizer o que quer que eu faça, ou qualquer outra coisa.

– Você me entristece falando assim. – enxugou uma lágrima invisível que "caiu" de seus olhos. – Não posso me sentar ao lado da minha velha amiga?

– Substitui este "velha" por "antiga". Meu tempo de ser boba já acabou.

– Deixe os ressentimentos para trás, vejo que vai precisar de uma amiga por enquanto.

– Eu já tenho as minhas, Lene, Mel, e Alice. Não quero cobra no meu ninho. Agora vá se juntar aos seus amiguinhos sonserinos e me deixe em paz. – Lily se tornou fria depois que Sarah Prewett havia chegado.

– Não sou a incomodada aqui, mas irei me retirar. Só queria que ficasse com o Jornal diário de Hogwarts, soube que esta semana vale a pena ler. – e com um sorriso cínico e estampado no rosto deixou Lily sozinha novamente, tomando seu chocolate quente naquela manhã fria de Dezembro e a deixando com o jornal que vira em mãos de outras pessoas pelo o salão principal. A curiosidade tomou seu corpo, queria saber o que escreveram dela e claro, saber se tinha alguma coisa falando sobre sua beleza.

"**Lily Evans e Sirius Black. ****Será verdade?**

_Tarde passada recebemos a notícia de que a charmosa Lily Evans anunciou para Jason Bones de que agora é uma garota compromissada com Sirius Black, o garoto nerd pertencente a mesma casa da ruiva, a grifinória. Não há saída, a própria garota anunciou de sua boca ao meio de muitas pessoas a seguinte frase: '_**_Eu estou... estou namorando o Sirius'_**_. Ela parecia nervosa, mas o amor consome Lily Evans mais uma vez. Sirius tem uma grande tarefa a fazer, evitar que alguns chifres cresçam em sua cabeça._

_Podemos afirmar o título de nosso furo documental: Lily Evans está sim com Sirius Black. E então, quem irá protestar?_"

– Eu irei protestar! É uma calúnia! Ninguém pode brincar nesta droga de escola?

– Falando sozinha, Lils? – Marlene se sentou logo à frente da amiga.

– Às vezes é bom. – balbuciou encostando seu rosto em sua mão, que estava apoiada na grande mesa do grande salão principal.

– Já espalharam no Jornal de Hogwarts?

– Pela minha cara, sim.

Marlene pegou o jornal que estava, agora, posicionado no meio das duas. Leu durante alguns segundos.

– Veja pelo o lado bom...

– Que lado bom?

– Poxa, você está fria.

– Meu mundo caiu! Foi o que me fez ficar assim. ²

– Canções trouxas da Lily.

Lily olhou para Marlene sem expressão alguma.

– Só que para te animar.

– Não conseguiu.

– Bom, o lado positivo é que a reportagem nem foi tão grande assim, talvez ninguém note.

– Não notar? Como não notar letras saindo corações?! Fica um pouco difícil.

– Onde foi parar aquela Lils que eu conheço? Aquela Lils forte e determinada que não tem medo de nada, e que passa meia hora no banho só deixando este lindo cabelo ruivo brilhoso para que todos notem sua beleza? Não se importe com o que pensam de você, apenas ignore eles.

– Você deve ter razão.

– Eu na devo ter razão. Eu tenho.

Lily sorriu.

– Ganhei um prêmio.

– Ah, claro, por ter me feito sorrir.

– Não, por que minha taça tem um chocolate dentro.

Lily a fuzilou com os olhos.

– O que foi?

– Nada, Lene... Nada.

O dia não foi lá a melhor coisa do mundo para Lily, mas parece que ao saber que ela estava "namorando" com Sirius Black, recebeu no mínimo 20 pedidos para sair naquela noite.

Na tarde livre daquele dia, Lily estava sentada nos jardins do colégio pintando sua unha de vermelho e dourado.

– Evans? – Sirius a chamou.

– O que faz aqui, Six? – admirava sua unha coma a mão estendida a sua frente.

– Vim conversar sobre o jornal. Espero que já tenha lido.

– Já li sim. Uma calúnia.

– Bom, eu vim te fazer um pedido, na realidade.

– Pode falar, meu gigante fofinho.

– Pare com isso Evans. – ele apertou os livros em sua mão. – Vá que alguém escute.

– Argh, esses fofoqueiros de Hogwarts me deixam a beira de um ataque de nervos. Eu não quero nada com você, Sirius.

– Ah, agora você está falando a minha língua.

– Ótimo, agora me conte logo o seu pedido que preciso passar a segunda camada de esmalte nas unhas.

Sirius se ajoelhou ao lado da garota e respirou fundo. Esperava que sua proposta desse certo.

– Eu quero que você me traia.

* * *

**N/A:** Muito bem pessoal, o que acharam desse Jily? Essa ideia foi uma uma amiga minha, e espero que gostem. E quero ressaltar que também posto na Nyah! Fanfiction essa história, não é plágio. Obrigada :)


	2. O plano infalível com Sirius Black

- Mas a idea maluca é esta, Sirius?

- É o único jeito para essas... _pessoas_ – Sirius parecia não gostar do nome _pessoas_, sempre tão sozinho com apenas 3 amigos em sua lista que ainda não se acostumara a conviver com aqueles seres com olhos, cabelos e boca que chamam de _seres humanos_, ou _pessoas _mesmo. – me deixarem em paz.

- Muito pelo o contrário. Já viu a fama que vai ficar? De Corno.

- E você acha que eu ligo para rótulos? Venho sendo um nerd que vive nas sombras durante _seis_ anos em Hogwats, ninguém sabia eu existia até _você_ vir com uma história para se livrar do seu ex-namorado chamado Jason. Você me usou, como sempre faz com as pessoas.

Lily poderia ter ficado com raiva de Sirius, mas levou na brincadeira por mais que ele estivesse falando sério com ela.

- Vai continuar me ofendendo ou vai embora?

- Bem que eu queria dizer muita coisa ao seu respeito, mas não posso negar que você é uma pessoa legal. – Lily deu um sorriso orgulhoso – Mas _não_ venha se gabar.

- Me gabar. Eu? Eu sou um anjo, Six. – ela piscou os olhos rapidamente.

Sirius excitou.

- Minha vida não é aquela tranquila de antes. Não é aquela que apenas os livros eram com quem eu convivia. Antigamente ninguém olhava para mim, hoje parece que eu estou usando uma armadura de fogo atingindo uma tonalidade verde e com um boné escrito com letras garrafais: Por favor, olhem para mim!

- Ora, pare com essas suas falas difíceis e faça como eu: Prove o gosto da fama.

- Não, obrigado. Se o gosto da fama é ter bilhões de olhos apontados para você incredulamente, aparecer nos jornais, ser criticado, julgado e tudo mais... Eu prefiro levar minha vida de _desconhecido _em paz, se for possível. Além do mais, o James não está gostando disso.

- Não está?! – Lily deu um daqueles seus sorrisos que mostra todos os seus dentes excepcionalmente brancos. – Diga a ele que ainda o amo e que não precisa ficar de ciúmes para meu lado. E que eu sabia que não iria resistir ao meu charme.

- Ora, ponha alguma coisa nesta sua cabeça, Evans. O James esta achando que estou entrando como o único garoto deste seu grupinho sem graça. Como é mesmo o nome?

- Marotas. – estreitou os olhos. – Então quer dizer que você vive na sombra do Jay? Faz o que ele quer e se ele não gostar você vai lá e faz de novo?

Sirius ficou calado encarando-a. Normalmente isto não acontecia com ele.

- Ops! Eu esqueci. – fingiu-se de avoada. – _Os dois_ vivem nas sombras.

- E você vive?

- Mas é claro que sim.

- Você é rotulada, Evans, mas não consegue perceber isso. Eu posso não viver, mas não é de mim que todo mundo fala pelas costas a simples palavra _vadia_.

- Você está indo longe de mais, eu tenho o meu jeito... E eu não sou chamada assim.

Parecia que Sirius Black conseguira abalar o ego inflado de Lily Evans, não que ela não soubesse que a chamavam assim. Na verdade, ela não ligava. Nunca ligou. Mas ouvi isto daquele jeito de uma pessoa que até um tempo atrás mal falava com ela era difícil. Olhou para baixo sem falar nada.

- Desculpe, não queria te fazer mal. Mas você precisa acordar para a vida e ver o que as pessoas falam de você. Eu só quero colocar um único e permanente _ponto final_ nesta história toda.

- Eu sei o que as pessoas dizem de mim. Eu sei que elas falam que eu não presto. Que eu não sou fiel. Nunca liguei, na verdade. E Six... – Sirius a fuzilou com os olhos, parecia que ele não gostava dos apelidos da ruiva. – Tudo bem, vou colocar um ponto final em tudo isso.

- Me chame de Sirius ou Black. Não suporto este apelido... _Six_. – mesmo assim ela riu. – Você vai concertar tudo isto mesmo?

- Confie em mim. Pelo menos alguém. Palavra de _Marota_. – ergueu a mão.

- É o que mais me preocupa. – murmurou para si mesmo, mas Lily não escutou, pois estava observando suas unhas perfeitamente pintadas.

Sirius se levantou de onde estava, ajeitou sua jaqueta e foi embora na neve que não caia em baixo da árvore se distanciando cada vez mais, até Lily não conseguir lhe ver.

* * *

A neve caia sem pena de alguns alunos naquela noite. Lily, Marlene, Alice e Emelinne estavam no salão principal que "nevava" elegantemente.

- Mas que droga. – Balbuciou a ruiva observando suas unhas. – Minhas unhas estão borradas.

Alice sorriu.

- Vai passar o Natal aqui?

- E você e o Sirius? – Emelinne tocou no assunto.

- Se for passar em casa, já estou indo!

- Lene, você sempre é bem-vinda a minha casa. Alice, não, eu não vou passar aqui. E Mel... Aff, pare com isso, eu não tenho nada com o Sirius. Quantas vezes terei que repetir isto?

Emelinne sorriu de leve e direcionou os olhos a uma figura acima de Lily.

- Evans. – sussurrou, Sirius, no ouvido da ruiva. – Acho melhor você acabar com isso agora.

- Sussurrar no meu ouvido não vai ajudar muito.

Ele revirou os olhos, impaciente.

- Vocês poderiam me dar licença? – Lily sorriu para as suas amigas. Saiu de seu lugar andando com Sirius o salão principal inteiro. Por fim desapareceram atrás das portas. – Pois bem, o que você quer que eu faça? Beije o primeiro garoto que tiver pela frente?

- Não seria uma má idéia.

- Tenho sensações de que você está enlouquecendo.

- Apenas faça alguma coisa. E rápido, o tempo é precioso e curto.

Por fim, a ruiva ajeitou sua roupa e entrou no salão principal com um Sirius desajeitado ao seu encalço. Olhou para frente e seu corpo ficou quente, a raiva estabelecia em seu corpo, ela tinha visto algo que não deveria ver: sua aqui-inimiga, Sarah, estava ao lado de James Potter, o garoto que ela vem tentando (atormentando) a anos convencer a sair uma única noite com ela. As pessoas falavam que Lily não gostava de James, apenas queria sair com ele e descartá-lo. Afinal, não é isso que ela faz com tudo mundo? E isto, o próprio James Potter pensava. Ela ficou parada, todos comiam e não percebiam a sua existência naquela sala, mas Lily nunca iria pensar que iria sentir raiva e tristeza ao mesmo tempo se visse James estive com qualquer outra pessoa. Era diferente, ele estava com alguém que ela não suportava. Ela não aprovava isto e com intuito de acabar com tudo aquilo que criara com Sirius, beijou o primeiro garoto que lhe veio a frente, mas não sabia que era o próprio Sirius Black. Antes que percebesse seus lábios estavam juntos aos de Sirius Black, que estava perplexo. Já era tarde. A besteira já tinha sito feita.

- O que você fez?! – tentava manter a tranquilidade em seu corpo.

- Desculpe. Não queria ter feito isto, você estava na minha frente, iria acabar com tudo isso, mas parece que não.

- Claro que não. – se sentiu incomodado com todos aqueles olhos voltados para ele.

- Aqui não é o melhor lugar para conversarmos.

- Não mesmo. – Sirius puxou Lily para fora do salão principal. Mais uma vez. – Eu acho que pedi para você parar com isso, e não para piorar!

- Eu já pedi desculpas, ta legal?

- Não, não está _nada_ legal. Estou estupefato com o seu ato NADA NOBRE COMIGO.

- Quando eu vi o James com aquela... – ela respirou fundo. – Foi tudo num impulso. _Puf_! Eu fiz esse "tal ato nada nobre de minha parte".

- Acho que você gosta do James de verdade, na verdade nunca duvidei de você, porém...

- Sempre tem que ter um.

Sirius ignorou o comentário da garota.

- Porém, você nunca fez nada valer a pena. Nunca fez com que ele acreditasse que isso existia, para que pelo menos ele acreditasse no que você sente. Você apenas mostra que só quer saber de uma quantia de assentimentos e que depois dele "cair da sua lábia" e sair com você, simplesmente o esquecerá e o jogará no "lixo da vida" como fez com todos os outros, e o que aparenta, fez com o Jason. Isso me vem a mente, qual o foi motivo de vocês se separarem, estavam indo tão bem.

- O motivo de eu me separar com o Jason não te interessa, Sirius, talvez com o tempo eu lhe conte. – franziu o cenho. – Você me humilhou sabia?! Mas eu quero que o James goste de mim, de verdade, mas pelo o que eu sou. Eu gosto dele.

- Prove. Mostre do que é capaz por ele, eu sou o melhor amigo do James, e sei que ele presa a confiança mais do que tudo. E também... Desculpe, mas ele não acha que você o ama.

Lily deu um sorriso que Sirius não gostou. Um sorriso que demonstrava uma coisa: ideias malvadas e que mete você em confusão da Lily.

- Sabe... Você poderia me ajudar a mostrar que eu gosto dele.

- Não mesmo.

- Sirius, fica comigo. – ela deu um sorriso amarelo. – Não de verdade, claro. Só assim para o James perceber que gosta de mim.

- Isto não é provar nada, é apenas manipular, é...

- Despertar a verdade de dentro do ser humano. Apenas.

Sirius não soube o que falar. Novamente. Ele não soube retrucar, discordar, ou algo do tipo. Incrédulo com que estava pensando, Sirius colocou a mão da testa.

- Não acredito no que vou dizer mas... Sim, eu vou te ajudar. Afinal, você _tentou_ me ajudar, não foi?

Os olhos de Lily brilharam de alegria, até que ela o abraçou com tanta força que o Sirius se encontrou roxo.

Ele pigarreou, se afastando da ruiva. Sirius Black não era lá de chegar ao ponto de abraçar uma garota.

* * *

O Natal estava chegando junto com aquele frio aconchegante de sempre. Lily estava no seu dormitório com "as marotas", que eram: Lene, Mel e Alice.

- O Natal, época boa não acham? – Lily comentou feliz deitada em sua cama, com seu malão pronto para ser levado a sua casa e as três olharam para ela desconfiadas. – O que foi?

- Eu pensei... O melhor, _nós_ pensamos que você iria ficar com raiva da vida, do universo e tudo mais depois do último artigo do jornal feito. – Marlene a respondeu franzindo o cenho.

- 42. – Emelinne respondeu automaticamente e sorriu.

- Eu confesso que teria ficado, mas eles falaram bem de mim. – disfarçou. A verdade era que Lily não tinha contado as suas amigas sobre o trato que tinha feito com Sirius Black.

- Eles fizeram uma junção bizarra de _ruiva _com _secura_.

- No que deu _secuiva_. – complementou Alice.

- A criatividade deles me faz chorar. – revirou os olhos. – Mas querem saber a verdade? – se sentou em sua cama. Suas amigas olharam fixamente para os olhos verdes da ruiva. – Eu gosto do Sirius.

Marlene arregalou os olhos, Emelinne chegou a pensar que os olhos dela iriam pular de tanto surpresa.

- O quê?!

- Ora, não entendo vocês. Primeiro me forçaram a falar que eu gosto do Sirius e depois quando eu digo a verdade ficam aí, surpresas, como se não soubessem.

- Você está falando sério ou é só porque nós queremos escutar isto de sua boca?

- Estou falando sério, Alice.

- Lily, você sabe o que aconteceu antes quando se envolveu em um relacionamento sério, não lembra?

- Sim, é claro que lembro. – franziu a testa olhando para o lado encontrando Alice. – Mas prometo que desta vez tudo vai dar certo.

- Espero. – murmurou ela.

- E o James?

- O que tem ele, Lene?

- O Amor evaporou? – Emelinne olhou uma saia que estava dentro de seu malão a séculos.

- Não sei. Acho que sim... O Sirius é mais legal comigo, mesmo com aquele jeito marrento dele.

- Por mim o Sirius só possuía relacionamentos com seus livros. – depositou a saia em seu cômoda, para lembrar dela. Todas sorriram, até mesmo Lily.

Alice olhava para Lily como se não acreditasse nela. Na verdade, na maioria das vezes ela pensava que a ruiva estava sendo irônica, brincando ou algo do tipo, isto atrapalhava a coitada a dizer a verdade. E depois disso ninguém falou mais uma palavra.

No dormitório masculino estava o grupo mais nerd da escola, arrumando suas coisas para ir passar o Natal com sua família.

James olhava enraivado para Sirius.

- O que está acontecendo entre vocês? – perguntou Remus.

- Não pergunte a mim, pergunte a este traidor. – James o respondeu.

- James não consegue ver que não viu a beleza interior na Lily e agora esta com raiva de mim porque consegui enxergar.

- Você passou para o lado delas. Você sabe o quanto não gostamos daquele grupo insolente. Vão te levar para o caminho errado.

- Aposto que você queria estar no meu lugar.

- Não sou nem um tipo de invejoso, me desculpe.

Sirius revirou os olhos, enraivado.

- Espero que tenha outro lugar para ir, Sirius Black. – pegou seu malão se direcionando para a porta do dormitório. – POR QUE NA MINHA CASA, VOCÊ NÃO FICA MAIS. – e com este grito fechou a porta emitindo um som estrondeante, forte e alto.

Sirius se sentou em sua cama, encarando o chão.

- Parece que o clima está pesado no dormitório masculino, não acham? – Emelinne comentou.

- Pesando a chumbo, só pode.

- Concordo, Lene.

- Vocês acham que a culpa é minha?

- Sua Lils? Por que seria? – Emelinne tentava fechar seu malão.

- Acho melhor tirar alguma coisas, é só alguns dias, Mel.

- Eu acho que é culpa minha por que eu pedi o Sirius em namoro, o que mais?

- O quê?! – Marlene emitiu o mesmo som de surpresa de antes.

Lily olhou para cada uma.

- Sim, pedi. Algum problema?

- Claro que não. – as três falaram juntas.

- Ótimo.

Definitivamente ninguém falou mais nada. Desceram as escadas indo para fora do castelo para depositar suas malas no trem.

- Lily? – Sirius a chamou.

- Ah, oi. – deu um sorriso de canto.

Sirius engoliu em seco, sem saber como pedir aquilo.

- Eu poderia passar o Natal com você?

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpresa.

- Claro, mas... O que ouve?

- "Briguei" com o James.

- E você não quer ir para sua casa?

- Não mesmo.

- É só isso que você sabe falar?

- O quê?

- "Não mesmo"?

- Não.

Ela sorriu.

- Venha, fica com a gente, não somos lá a pior pessoa do planeta terra.

Sirius também sorriu e a seguiu. No começo que ficou na cabine se sentiu um pouco incomodado por estar com 4 garotas ao seu redor, mas com o tempo teria de se acostumar, pois seu melhor amigo nem quer mais saber dele. Sirius e Marlene foram para a casa de Lily com a mãe da ruiva, que dirigia um _prius_.

- Mãe, este aqui é o Sirius, meu amigo. – Lily o apresentou.

- Estranho, não ouvi falar muito de você. – a mãe de Lily tinha cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos, seu sorriso era confortante.

- Nunca falei muito com ela, mãe.

Não falaram mais nada, a mãe de Lily apenas olhou pelo o espelho do carro para o bando traseiro onde se encontrava Sirius e Marlene, que ela já conhecia.

A casa de Lily era numa rua trouxa, as casas eram bem alinhadas quase idênticas, mas a de Lily era diferente de todas com diversas árvores em seus jardins, flores deixando um aroma aconchegante no ar, tipos de raízes caindo do telhado marrom. A cor da casa é branca, degraus de entrada para a porta de entrada da casa, janelas azul marinho, por volta de 3 borboletas voavam por ali. Até que Lily abriu a porta.

- Minha casa é bastante aconchegante, não é nada que o Potter não te dava, mas eu gosto daqui, desperta o lado não-bruxo que eu tinha quando pequena.

- Eu gostei, é aconchegante e... diferente.

- É como se não tivesse outras casas por aqui, não é? É como se essa fosse única. – Marlene colocou seu malão na sala e foi para a cozinha pegar um copo d'água. – Foi exatamente isso que eu senti quando vim aqui pela a primeira vez. – gritou de dentro do aposento.

- Venha, vou lhe mostrar seu quarto.

Lily subiu as escadas junto com Sirius fazendo um _tour_ de sua casa, lhe mostrou o quarto e quando voltou para falar com Sirius ele não estava mais lá. Desceu as escadas e abriu a porta de entrada. Lá estava ele. Sua expressão era de surpresa, Lily começou a se sentir culpada por tudo aquilo.

- Sirius?!

- Ah, oi.

Lily se sentou nos degraus ao lado do garoto e viu seus olhos cinzentos direcionados para o chão.

- É meio estranho vim passar o Natal com você. Sua mãe também na me conhece...

- Sirius, minha mãe ama receber mus amigos. A Lene vem quando pode, não sei se você sabe, mas os pais dela viajam muito, quase não dá atenção para a coitada.

Sirius sorriu.

- Fico pensando na minha amizade com o James.

- Indo água abaixo por minha culpa, eu sei. Tanta lealdade numa amizade inabalável e chega Lily Evans para estragar sua vida, como sempre. Eu sei que fiz isso... Sempre faço. – falou a ultima frase num murmúrio.

- Não acho que seja o caso. Você acha mesmo que nunca briguei com o James? – ficou mexendo em uma das raízes que descia do telhado. – Se pensou, você não bate muito bem da cabeça.

- Então eu não bato. – riu. – Mas vocês nunca mostraram desunião...

- Como eu já falei, quase ninguém... ou melhor: ninguém observava nossa presença até... você sabe, aquilo acontecer.

Lily não disse nada e Marlene abriu a porta de entrada da casa quase de imediato quando eles terminaram de falar.

- Ei! – chamou ela, com um avental cobrindo a calça _jeans_ surrada e a blusa um pouco folgada com mangas compridas e cor-de-rosa. Ela cheirava a biscoito, pensou Sirius. – Por que não venham me ajudar a fazer esses biscoitos? – ela sorriu e fez Sirius perceber que seu rosto estava sujo de trigo.

- NOSSA SENHORA DAS COZINHAS, NOS SALVE! – gritou a ruiva, zombando da cara da amiga.

Marlene e Sirius não deixaram de sorrir. Ele vira que sei Natal não seria tão ruim quanto pensava. Lily falava tanto de Marlene, mas a próprio não era boa na cozinha, a única coisa que ela sabia fazer de melhor era pintar. Suas unhas.

- O que ser isto? – perguntou Sirius no meio de uma gargalhada. – Lily, eu tenho certeza que não é um corpo.

Marlene também gargalhou e Lily jogou trigo na sua cara, digamos que foi aí que começou a "guerra de trigo". No meio de tanta fumaça Marlene resolveu gritar no meio de soluços:

- EI! Eu tive uma idéia... Uma pegadinha para depois do Natal.

- Pode falar!

- O-o quê? Pregar peças?

- Sim.

- Mas isto é errado, Marlene.

Marlene o engarou.

- Não ligue para ele. Fale, Lene.

- Muito bem, eu acho que nós poderíamos comprar vários sacos de bomba de bosta e jogar na mesa da sonserina.

- Gostei. – Lily deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Eu não. Já pensou em como os sonserinos vão ficar? E seus amigos que habitam naquela casa?

- Eu não tenho nem um amigo de lá, Black. Ninguém dali presta. – ela assoprou a franja que estava jogada em seu rosto. – E sua opinião não vale.

- Quem disse que não?

- Eu.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Vocês não vão brigar, vão? Por que...

- Temos que manter a paz no Natal. Já sei, já sei...

- Não Lene...Temos que sair daqui antes que minha mãe nos dê uma bronca!

Eles se entreolharam e partiram em disparada para o segundo andar. Sirius tomou se banho, e quando saiu do banheiro encontrou uma coruja com aqueles seus olhos grandes olhando para a porta. Pegou a corta que estava um tanto perto dela cuidadosamente para não ser picado e ter um ataque.

"_Caro Sirius,_

_Espero que seu Natal esteja indo bem. Bom, lhe mandei esta carta para falar que achei muito envergonhador aquela cena do salão principal. Fiquei sabendo que você começou um namoro firmo com a Evans, só espero que ela consiga se prender a você, também espero que dê certo, mas para ser sincera, eu acho que vocês dois não combinam muito, prefiro ver ela com o Potter, seu amigo._

_Volte a falar com o Potter, vai te fazer bem ter um amigo por perto. Desculpe não poder me encontrar com você desta vez, a Bellatrix está aqui em casa, fica um pouco difícil._

_Mantenha esta carta longe do maior número de pessoas o possível._

_Até mais, _

_Jude Chase_"

A letra era legível e bonita, Sirius sorriu ao terminar de ler a carta e a coruja piou fazendo-o ver que Lily estava lá faz um tempo.

- Sirius?

- Olá.

- De quem é esta carta? – Lily e sua curiosidade.

- Ninguém importante. – respondeu diretamente e rapidamente.

- Este sorriu mostra que não.

- O que faz aqui? – tentou desvia-la do assunto, mas seria difícil.

- Vim conversar.

Ele franziu a testa rapidamente.

- Agora me fale logo quem te mandou esta carta antes que eu consiga explodir seus miolos inteligentes.

- Uma pessoa...

- Mas é claro que é uma pessoa.

- A Jude. Jude Chase. Ela é de Nova York, pertence a sonserina.

- Já ouvi falar, ela anda com a Sarah... – ela cuspiu o ultimo nome como se tivesse comido um limão. – Aquela ruiva falsa. Você sabia que ela tingiu o cabelo? Vermelho! Sou muito mais a minha cor! E aqueles olhos? Tenho certeza que são lentes acinzentadas e... Desculpe, vamos voltar ao assunto que estávamos.

- Bom, ela é uma amiga, sabe.

- Você me disse que só tinha 3 amigos. O que ainda me estranha – murmurou.

- Nunca disse a ninguém a não ser para o Peter, James e Remus, ela presa bastante essa coisa de confidencia da vida pessoal, e se me vissem com ela iriam criar muitas fantasias. – as vezes Lily pensava que Sirius tinha muitas frescuras com coisa de confidencias sobre sua vida. – E claro, agora você é o número 4 da lista de amigos que conto.

- Tenho para mim que ela não gostou do que aconteceu no salão principal.

- Não mesmo.

- Ela gosta de você? – Lily como sempre reta e direta.

- O quê? – arregalou os olhos. – Claro que não, somo apenas amigos. Se fosse assim eu seria _casado_ com você. – brincou temendo que aquilo se tornasse realidade com alguma pessoa. Sirius, como já citado e enfatizado aqui, não gosto muito das garotas.

Lily sorriu.

- Seria uma pena. Se ela gostasse.

- Por quê?

- Ah, ela estaria sofrendo em silêncio, não estaria? Por conta do beijo.

Sirius estremeceu, aquela palavra não lhe agradava.

- Estaria... – franziu o cenho. – Acho que deveria tomar um banho, ainda está toda suja.

- Também acho.

Lily entrou em seu quarto e encontrou um bilhete pendurado na tela do seu computador.

"_Veja seu e-mail_", ali dizia.

"_Ei! Adoraria. Meu amigo vai gostar de conhecer ela, tenho certeza. Pelo menos espero. Então voltou do internato para o Natal?! Espero vê-la. Bom, eu e meu amigo estaremos esperando vocês na noite de Natal na frente cafeteria da rua 39. _

_Chris_"

Sorriu e fechou a janela do computador rapidamente.

* * *

_Toc, toc, toc_. Foi o barulho que fez quando Lily bateu na porta de Sirius.

- Lily?! – gritou ele de dentro do aposento. – Pode entrar.

Ela abriu a porta.

- Peço que seja mais rápido, por favor. – Lily vestia um vestido de saia rodada (vermelho, por conta do Natal) com brilhantes deixando o vestido mais radiante. Seu sapato era de cor neutra, um salto fechado e aveludado. O cabelo além de liso estava cacheados com alguns detalhes mínimos para não ofuscar a beleza do vestido, e para completar alguns acessórios.

- Já desço! Só quero que você amarre esta gravata. – ele torceu o nariz e Lily riu.

- Não gosta muito de gravatas?

- Não.

Lily amarrou a gravata de Sirius e os dois desceram para a sala da casa, não era muito grande, mas cabia boa parte da família.

- Fofura! – chamou sua tia Martinne, quando viu ela terminar de descer as escadas. Ela olhou para Sirius. – Quem é este rapaz? Seu namorado?

Lily corou, ela impressionante como as tias conseguem fazer isso com você.

- N-não, tia, é apenas um amigo. – por fim, falou. – A senhora viu a Marlene? Estou com o presente dela para colocar de baixo da árvore ainda.

- Na cozinha, fofura. Na cozinha.

Ela saiu com Sirius ao seu encalço.

- Tias... – murmurou.

- As minhas também são assim, só que mais frias. Muito mais.

- Você importa de ficar aqui por enquanto? Eu terei que conversar com a Marlene lá fora. Converse com meu primos, eles são legais.

E então deixou Sirius numa casa de desconhecidos.

- Fofura! – a tia Martinne chamou Sirius. – Tome isto. – ela deu uma caixinha para ele. Sirius a olhou desconfiado. – Ah, é um presentinho que ia dar para a Lily, mas porque não você?

- Senhora... Não é preciso, porque não você?

Ela olhou para Sirius com um sorriso.

- Peço que fique com você, ela vai gostar. Coloque de baixo do travesseiro dela, eu sempre fazia isso.

Sirius olhou para a caixinha preta e por incrível que pareça a senhora de idade que era a tia de Lily já tinha colocado seu nome lá, para identificação de quem havia lhe dado. Colocou no bolso, pensativo.

Lily puxou Marlene para fora da casa, ela estava com um vestido brando apertado (Lily a forçara colocar um vestido melhor do que um short folgado e uma blusa de babados) com um sapato vermelho.

- O que foi? – perguntou ela.

- Vamos até a frente da cafeteria? – entregou o casaco a Marlene.

- Mas... é Natal, está fechado.

- Vamos mesmo assim.

Marlene ficou atormentando o caminho inteiro, falando que o Natal é uma época especial e que deveria estar com a família e não indo encontrar com um garoto que ela já gostara. Sim, Lily a contou.

- Não foi você mesma que disse que gostava do Jake?

- _Gostava_, falou bem. Mas tenho que admitir que os cachos negros dele são bonitos... E seus olhos azuis... Mas é Natal!

- Argh! Você já me disse isso!

- E vou continuar dizendo! – as duas dobraram a rua deserta e se depararam com os dois.

- Lene! – Jake a chamou. – Como vai?

- Er... Hã... Vou bem.

- Eu não acreditei quando o Chris me falou que eu ia encontrar queria...

- Bater nele? Eu também, só que na Lils! – ela sorriu e quando se deu conta, Lily e Chris não estavam mais ali.

Lily estava voltando para casa, e quando chegou na frente de lá viu Sirius sentado nos degraus. Novamente.

- Onde está Marlene?

- Levei ela para um encontro surpresa.

- Acho que ela queria bater em você.

- Também acho. – ela sorriu. – Por que não entramos? Daqui a pouco vamos jantar, é divertido.

E realmente era. A família de Lily era extrovertida, cantavam, brincavam. O amigo secreto tinha começado e Lily teve que explicar para Sirius como funcionava se não ele ficaria confuso. Completaram a noite com uma gargalhada das mímicas sem noção que a tia Martinne fazia. Foi um bom Natal, aquele que a gente passa com sua família, aquele Natal aconchegante, a família de Lily era a terceira de Sirius.

* * *

**N/A:** O que vocês acharam? Gostaram? Review? Lembrando, eu também posto lá na** Nyah! Fanfiction** :D


End file.
